pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Hawthorne
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts, United States | death_date = July | death_place = San Francisco, California, United States | occupation = Novelist, short story writer, journalist | movement = | genre = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = }} Julian Hawthorne (June 22, 1846 - July 21, 1934) was an American poet, prose writer, and journalist, the son of novelist Nathaniel Hawthorne. Life Overview Hawthorne wrote numerous poems, novels, short stories, mystery-detective fiction, essays, travel books, biographies and histories. As a journalist he reported on the Indian Famine for Cosmopolitan magazine, and the Spanish-American War for the New York Journal.Julian Hawthorne, eBooks@Adelaide, Library, University of Adelaide. Web, May 11, 2018. Birth and childhood Hawthorne was the 2nd child of Sophia (Peabody) and Nathaniel Hawthorne.McFarland, Philip. Hawthorne in Concord. New York: Grove Press, 2004: 132. ISBN 0-8021-1776-7 He was born June 22, 1846,Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: 43. ISBN 0-86576-008-X shortly after sunrise in Boston.Wineapple, Brenda. Hawthorne: A Life. Random House: New York, 2003: 197. ISBN 0-8129-7291-0 His father announced to his sister: His parents had difficulty choosing a name for 8 months. Possible names included George, Arthur, Edward, Horace, Robert, and Lemuel. His father referred to him for some time as "Bundlebreech" or "Black Prince", due to his dark curls and red cheeks. As a boy, Julian was well-behaved and good-natured.Wineapple, Brenda. Hawthorne: A Life. Random House: New York, 2003: 200. ISBN 0-8129-7291-0 Education Hawthorne entered Harvard College in 1863, but did not graduate. He was tutored privately in German by James Russell Lowell, a professor/writer who encouraged Nathaniel Hawthorne's work.Duberman, Martin. James Russell Lowell. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Company, 1966: 488. It was during his freshmen year at Harvard that he learned of his father's death, coincidentally the same day he was initiated into a fraternity. Years later, he wrote of the incident: }} Career He studied civil engineering in America and Germany and was engineer in the New York City Dock Department under General McClellan, 1870-1872. Hawthorne then spent 10 years abroad. While in Europe he wrote the novels: Bressant (1873); Idolatry (1874); Garth (1874); Archibald Malmaison (1879); and Sebastian Strome (1880). On his return he edited his father's unfinished Dr. Grimshawe's Secret (1883). Hawthorne wrote a book about his parents called Nathaniel Hawthorne and His Wife. In it, he responded to an accusation from his father's friend Herman Melville that the famous author had a "secret". Julian defended his father by alleging that the secret was Melville's, causing much speculation.Miller, Edwin Haviland. Salem Is My Dwelling Place: A Life of Nathaniel Hawthorne. Iowa City: University of Iowa Press, 1991: 35. ISBN 0-87745-332-2 The younger Hawthorne also wrote a critique of his father's novel The Scarlet Letter that was published in The Atlantic Monthly in April 1886. Julian Hawthorne published an article in the October 24, 1886, issue of the New York World titled "Lowell in a Chatty Mood," based on a long interview with James Russell Lowell. Hawthorne reported that Lowell called the Prince of Wales "immensely fat" as well as other negative comments on British royals and politicians. Lowell angrily complained that the article made him seem like "a toothless old babbler". In 1889 there were reports that Hawthorne was one of several writers who had, under the name of "Arthur Richmond," published in the North American Review devastating attacks on President Grover Cleveland and other leading Americans. Hawthorne denied the stories. Fraud and imprisonment In 1908, Hawthorne's old Harvard friend William J. Morton (son of pioneer anesthesiologist William T.G. Morton) invited Hawthorne to join in promoting some newly created mining companies in Ontario, Canada. Hawthorne made his writing and his family name central to the stock-selling campaigns. After complaints from shareholders, both Morton and Hawthorne were tried in New York City for mail fraud, and convicted in 1913.Julian Hawthorne Hawthorne was able to sell some 3-1/2 million shares of stock in a nonexistent silver mine, and served a year in the Atlanta Federal Penitentiary.Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: 259. ISBN 0-86576-008-X Upon his release from prison, he wrote The Subterranean Brotherhood (1914), a non-fiction work calling for an immediate end to incarceration of criminals. Hawthorne argued, based on his own experience, that incarceration was inhumane, and should be replaced by moral suasion. Of the fraud with which he was charged he always maintained his innocence. Publications Novels *''Bressant: A novel''. New York: Appleton, 1873. *''Idolatry: A Romance''. London: H.S. King, 1874. *''Saxon Studies''. Boston: Osgood, 1876. *''Garth'' (New York: Appleton, 1877; London: Bentley, 1877; London: Chatto & Windus, 1883. *''Archibald Malmaison. London: Bentley, 1879; New York: Funk & Wagnalls, 1884. *''Sebastian Strome. London: Bentley, 1879; New York: Appleton, 1880. *''Dust: A novel. New York: Fords, Howard & Hulbert, 1883; Hamburg: Grädener & Richter, 1883; London: Chatto & Windus, 1884. *''Beatrix Randolph: A story. Boston: Osgood, 1884; London: 1884. *''The Golden Fleece: A romance. Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1892, 1896; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969.The Golden Fleece: A romance, (Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969), University of Virginia. Internet Archive, Web, May 11, 2018. Non-fiction *''Nathaniel Hawthorne and His Wife: A biography. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1884; Grosse Pointe, MI: Scholarly Press, 1968. *''Hawthorne and His Circle''. New Yoirk & London: Harper, 1903; Hamden, CT: Archon, 1968 *''The Subterranean Brotherhood'' (1914) *''Memoirs'' (edited by Edith Garrigues Hawthorne). New York: Macmillan, 1938. Juvenile *''Yellow-Cap, and other fairy stories for children. London: Longman, 1880. *''Rumpty-Dudget's Tower: A fairy tale. New York: Stokes, 1884. Edited *''Classic Mystery and Detective Stories''. New York: Review of Reviews (Lock and Key Library), 1915. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Julian Hawthorne, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 11, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References * *Dan Plazak – ''A Hole in the Ground with a Liar at the Top ISBN 978-0-87480-840-7 (includes a chapter on Julian Hawthorne, concentrating on his mine promotion activities) Notes External links ;Books * *Julian Hawthorne at Amazon.com ;About *Julian Hawthorne in the Student Encyclopedia *Julian Hawthorne (1846-1934) at Online Literature *Nathaniel Hawthorne's Son: Julian Hawthorne's Beginnings and Beliefs at VioletBooks. ;Etc. * Guide to the Hawthorne Family Papers at The Bancroft Library Category:Harvard University alumni Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:American mystery writers Category:American essayists Category:American travel writers Category:American biographers Category:American historians Category:American journalists Category:1846 births Category:1934 deaths Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:People from New Rochelle, New York Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets